1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connector retaining devices, and particularly, relates to a connector retaining device for retaining interconnection between two connector cords.
2. Description of Related Art
In the cable connecting field, a connector retaining device typically includes a first connector and a second connector each connected to cable, the first connector and the second connector are coupled with each other for interconnecting the cables.
The first connector and the second connector are connected to each other just by inserting the first connector into the second connector, however the connection has no other support. The first connector and the second connector may be pulled apart from each other by main force, or by unexpected collisions with other objects.
What is needed therefore is a connector retaining device addressing the limitations described.